1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chassis structure for a plasma display module and a plasma display module including the plasma display module, and more particularly, to a chassis structure for a plasma display panel that effectively dissipates heat generated by a plasma display panel and improves assembly of the plasma display module, and a plasma display module including the chassis structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel is a flat panel display apparatus displaying images using a gas discharge phenomenon. Some of the advantages of the plasma display panel are a large screen with large viewing angle, small thickness, and high image quality. In the plasma display apparatus, a discharge occurs between electrodes due to a Direct Current (DC) or Alternating Current (AC) voltage supplied to the electrodes, and ultraviolet rays generated due to the gas discharge excite a phosphor material to emit visible light.
A plasma display module the plasma display module includes a plasma display panel, a plurality of circuit boards, on which circuits for driving the plasma display panel are mounted, and a chassis supporting the plasma display panel and the circuit boards.
The plasma display panel and the chassis are attached to each other via a dual-adhesive unit attached on a back surface of the plasma display panel, and the dual-adhesive unit is generally a dual-adhesive tape.
A heat dissipation sheet having excellent thermal conductivity is disposed between the plasma display panel and the chassis to dissipate the heat generated during driving the plasma display panel to the chassis.
The chassis is generally formed of metal such as aluminum, and is fabricated in a casting or a press process.
A circuit device is mounted on the circuit board, and the circuit board is mounted on the chassis using a boss and a screw bolt.
However, the chassis of such a plasma display module does not include a heat dissipation structure, and thus, it is difficult to effectively dissipate the heat transmitted to the chassis from the plasma display panel.
In addition, since the base portion of the chassis is formed as a single plate, processes for fabricating the boss having a female screw unit and pressing the boss 0 into the chassis to install the boss are required so as to fix the circuit boards onto the chassis. Therefore, the number of processes for assembling such a plasma display module is increased, and thus, fabrication of the plasma display module is expensive and time-consuming.